Four times Dan called Cas bluebird and one time he didn't
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: After a series of incidents Dean Winchester has a tendency to call the dark haired angel by his new nickname, Bluebird
1. Chapter 1

The bird watcher.

A/N Hi again! So this is just a series of one shots where Dean calls Cas by the nickname 'Bluebird' so if you enjoy this chapter please leave a review. And any suggestions I will be happy to consider!

Onto the story.

The sympathetic dark haired angel stared up to the blue sky. His attention attracted to the winged creature flying in the cloudless sea of blue. With a smile on his face he watches it as it flies back to its crowded nest to feed it's young ones, he take note how indifferent birds are to humanity, they are mothers and fathers too, they care for their young just like humanity does. He has spent most of his free time watching the birds these days, when he wasn't hunting with the Winchester's he was staring at the Dazzling creatures above. His eyes still on the sky he watches as two white birds chase each other, loop around, and fly out of his view. Their distant chirps rang in his ear. He has to remind himself frequently that this is not a dream this was real, not a figment of his imagination.

And so he sits and stares. And stares and sits. Watching the birds fly away. Relaxing his days away. This was the life. Suddenly as out of nowhere a big winged creature came flying past his face at an accelerated speed. Startled his body moves back onto the bench, so he is now sitting with his back straight to the bench. He turns his head quickly trying to get a glance at the beast that just past him. To his surprise, he sees only a small black bird, it's wings were whirring at a furious rate.

Within a few seconds the bird had disappeared into the distance. A grin appeared on his face. He was not rushing, not running around after the Winchester's, not worrying about what catastrophe Dean will create next. Just relaxing.

But things like this aren't to last...are they?

He could hear them. The Winchester's call. Not again.

Standing up from the bench he takes another few minute to admire the birds again. Such wonderful creatures.

And with that he vanished. Appearing next to the infamous Dean Winchester. Dean was lying in his bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed? Was he sleeping...was he dead?

'Hello Dean' Cas said, his voice loud against the silence. He saw Dean jump a bit, opening his eyes quickly to reveal the angel sitting at the end of his bed.

'God Cas...you gave me a freaking heart attack!' He said loudly. His tone made Cas feel just a bit angry. Dean was the one who called him, only to shout at him.

'I heard your prayers, what's wrong?' He answered unwilling to show hid emotions.

'Yeah that was like 10 minutes ago' He started. 'Look, there's a large nest of vamps that need dealing with, and the way things are looking we may need your help. There has been over 7 reports of missing people, in the past week. Sam is looking into it at the moment, but look buddy, we can't do it without you.' As he talked his tone became softer with every word. When he was finished speaking he spoke not much more than a whisper.

Cas being the person he is couldn't say no to Dean, he couldn't and never would. Dean and Sam were his family, and you can't say no to family.

He walks into the dining room, to his not so surprise he finds Sam hard at work, face emerged In a series of books and with his laptop by his side.

The younger Winchester looked puzzled, he kept looking at the books then the laptop. His eyes whizzing between the two. The angel could tell that he was becoming enraged. The stress of this case would surely push Sam over the edge. But there was nothing he could do, when Sam put his mind to something there nothing stopping him.

Between the younger and older Winchester they could easily take this hunt, no problem so why did they have to call the angel? He did not know but it must be bad... he had a feeling he would soon find out soon enough.

'These vamps are messing with our heads, they're targeting local business owners, we know that for a fact but there's something wrong, when they raided the bakery down the street, they didn't take any, you know, humans. Just the dog and the pie, I went there earlier to get some and they didn't have any! I'm telling you Cas I could have tracked down and ganked those son of a bitch vamps there and then!' Dean exclaimed, he knew the hunter had a passion for the dessert, why he did not know. Cas preferred the meaty treats, burgers especially.

'Yeah, Cas this case its...difficult' Sam perked up, breaking the silence. Sam never liked to admit that there was cases like this, ones that he couldn't solve, and if he couldn't find an answer more people would get hurt, that's what really put the Winchesters on edge, if They didn't track the threat..who would?

He had to help his hunter friends.

So he halfheartedly agrees.

He knew the Winchester's wouldn't give up without trying, and more times than he could count they often gave their lives for hunts. And he wasn't going through that again.

'So what took you so long?' The younger hunter spoke up.

'I was admiring the winged creatures in your sky, we do not have birds in heaven' The angel replied.

'You were bird watching?' The older said in a sarcastic tone.

'Yes, I believe so'

Falling into a fit of laughter the older brother held onto the edge of the table. Castiel stared at him as if he was mad. What was so funny?

'Alright' he managed to get out. 'Cmon we gotta go kill these suckers' he walked towards the bunker door and scoffed back at the angel.

'Hurry up Bluebird!'

And he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying this, so please if you are be sure to leave a review!

Onto the second time Dean called Cas bluebird!

"Well that was fun" an unsure voice says behind the angel.

It turns out that their vamps were taking people, and throwing birthday type parties when they changed them, that explained the pies and cake, but the dog situation still remained a mystery to them. At least Sam wouldn't meet the creature, he had a soft spot for the furred animals. But that's a whole other story. Its no doubt that this case was one of the weirdest ones the hunters have had to deal with so far...

But they were home now and none of them died, so it was a successful hunt, thankfully. The brothers got in, done what was needed and got back out with only a few minor complications.

So now Dean and Sam were just sitting at their dining room table drinking an alcoholic beverage and each had a slice of pie on a plate in front of them, once they had tracked down the vamps they came across an abundance of pies in the ware house they were gathered in. And dean obviously filled the impala to the brim with them.

So now the cupboard were filled with pie of all flavors, cherry, apple, rhubarb and cas is sure he saw one saying 'pie flavored pie'.

"So Cas what you doing now? You gonna go watch some more birds?" Dean said with a snicker.

He really regrets telling dean about his activities.

"I was thinking about staying in the bunker for a few days, if its alright with you that is" the angel replied

"Yeah that's fine but there's one problem..."

A confused look came across the angels face, what could be wrong, had the angel done something to upset the hunters that sat before him?

"Oh what's that?" Cas replied still with confusion on his face.

"There no where you can watch your birds around here" The eldest hunter replied to the angels question with a smug look on his face.

Castiels face changed from confused to disgust, was dean really going to criticize his choice in hobbies when all he does is kill the supernatural and watch porn!

Even the younger Winchester had to laugh at his brothers joke.

The angel just looked at the brothers with the most unamused face in history!

"Oh cheer up...bluebird!"

"Dean, I may have wings but I have no relation to any birds of any kind, so why do you call me bluebird?"

And at that point The Winchesters lost it, both laughing at the angel with the dry sense of humour


End file.
